warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkheart
|pastaffie = WindClan |postdeath=StarClan |kit =''Unknown |mca=Hawkpaw |warrior=Hawkheart |mc=Hawkheart |starclan resident=Hawkheart |mentor=Chiveclaw |apps = Barkface |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1= |succeededby1=Barkface |livebooks = Goosefeather's Curse, Pinestar's Choice, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy }} Hawkheart is a stone-gray tom with flecks of darker brown fur, yellow eyes, and graying whiskers. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Hawkheart is first seen while Heatherstar is receiving her nine lives. After seeing his leader stumble and fall to her knees, he asks her if she's alright. Daisytail replies she is strong. When StarClan leaves, he tells Heatherstar that they should return to the Moonstone since their ancestors have faded. He then pads down the slope and vanishes into the shadows. :Hawkheart, Heatherstar, and Reedfeather are seen at the bottom of the Meeting Hollow with their breath billowing as they spoke. He then looks up and catches Tallkit's eye and murmurs that their youngest kit was exploring again. Palebird warns Tallkit that Hawkheart has little patience for kits. : Yellowfang's Secret :In the prologue, Goosefeather halts beside the Moonstone after having led the medicine cats. He nods to each medicine cat as he names them. With an impatient twitch of his tail, Hawkheart mutters to Goosefeather to get on with the ceremony. Goosefeather glares at Hawkheart, but performs the medicine cat apprentice ceremony. He is also noted to be sitting a couple tail-lengths away with the other medicine cats as Featherpaw's ceremony progresses. :He is seen again later when Yellowfang goes with Sagewhisker to become a medicine cat apprentice. He is supportive of the ShadowClan cat, telling her that he was once a warrior as well and that he had always found his warrior training to be useful as a medicine cat, something that surprises Yellowfang. :Hawkheart repeats this advice when Yellowfang goes to the Moonstone with her mentor to become a full medicine cat. :Hawkheart shows Yellowfang a friendly attitude once more when she goes to the Moonstone without Sagewhisker, comparing experiences of when his experience as a warrior has helped him to heal wounds. He states that he enjoys being a medicine cat, and that having his position set him apart from the warriors as only a select few cats can be medicine cats. :He is later seen with his apprentice, Barkpaw. Yellowfang and her apprentice Runningpaw greet them warmly. Crookedstar's Promise :Hawkheart is at a Gathering when Bluepaw is introducing the medicine cats, and explains her scorn to Crookedpaw, since the harsh medicine cat had killed her mother, Moonflower, in a battle between ThunderClan and WindClan. :At another Gathering much later on, Pinestar throws a veiled challenge at the other Clans, stating his Clan's boundaries were secure, Hawkheart calls out that WindClan had stuck to their side of the borders. Bluestar's Prophecy :When Bluepaw helps drag the wounded Leopardpaw away from the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan, Hawkheart sees how small she is, and sarcastically gasps that ThunderClan had brought kits. Bluepaw protests that she wasn't a kit; Hawkheart stalks toward her threateningly, and prepares to attack her, knowing that she was too young to be able to defeat him. Heatherstar, WindClan's leader, stops him, telling him he needs to help the injured cats. Just then, the ThunderClan cats break into the medicine den to destroy his herbs. Hawkheart is forced to leave, and Bluepaw escapes, unharmed. She is unsure of whether Hawkheart was really a medicine cat or not until Swiftbreeze, a ThunderClan warrior, says that he had been the fiercest warrior in WindClan until StarClan called him to become a medicine cat. :Hawkheart is seen attacking Bluepaw's mother, Moonflower, as she appears from his den. He leaps on her and flings her across the blood slicked clearing by the throat, killing her. When Bluepaw says that Moonflower should not have died, Hawkheart claims the apprentice's mother destroyed the medicine supplies, and that was reason enough to kill her. When Bluepaw says that StarClan gave Goosefeather, the ThunderClan medicine cat, a sign that they had to attack, Hawkheart snorts and mockingly asks that they'd risk so much on his word. :At a Gathering a few moons later, he taunts Bluepaw, calling her a kit-warrior. As she gets enflamed, Sunfall, the ThunderClan deputy, tells Bluepaw that StarClan will be the one to judge him for his actions. :During another Gathering, when Crookedpaw, an apprentice of RiverClan, asks why Bluepaw says Hawkheart's name so hatefully, she tells him that Hawkheart killed her mother. In the Novellas Goosefeather's Curse :Hawkpaw is the apprentice of the WindClan medicine cat Chiveclaw. He is seen on Goosepaw's first visit to the Moonstone, demanding to know why he had to wait until he was six moons old to be made an apprentice. Chiveclaw sighs and tells Hawkpaw that he was made an apprentice when the time was right. He is then told to be quiet, close his eyes and make sure his muzzle touches the Moonstone. :When Goosefeather is given his full name, Hawkpaw, now Hawkheart, is seen nodding to welcome the new medicine cat. Pinestar's Choice :During the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan in WindClan camp, Hawkheart streaks across the damaged camp and crouches at the entrance of his medicine den. Two warriors of each Clan have entered his den, and the medicine cat lashes his tail as if he is waiting for prey. Moonflower bursts out of the den and Hawkheart lunges at her, hurling her off her paws. He springs onto the she-cat and sinks her teeth into the warrior's neck. Moonflower manages to struggle free and smacks Hawkheart's muzzle, but the tom shrugs her off as if it was a fly. He grabs Moonflower by the throat and throws her across the grass, killing her. :Hawkheart justifies himself but saying that Moonflower was trying to destroy his medicine supply. That to him is a good enough reason. He exits the medicine den and crouches not far from Moonflower's body. Bluepaw reveals that Goosefeather said that StarClan wanted them to fight the battle, and Hawkheart gives a harsh huff. He sarcastically asks if they risked so much on Goosefeather's word. The medicine cat lashes his tail before stalking away, hunching himself against the rain. Bluepaw asks what he means. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Pinestar's page that the attack of WindClan's camp was as bloody as Pinestar feared, with the death of Moonflower in the claws of warrior-turned-medicine cat, Hawkheart. Trivia Interesting Facts *In Erin Hunter Chat 7, it is revealed Hawkheart probably resides in the Place of No Stars. This is proven false, as Vicky states on her Facebook that he is in StarClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *He was originally described as mottled dark brown, before his description was changed to his current stone-gray with flecks of darker brown. Mistakes *Hawkheart is mistakenly referred to as a she-cat in the preview of ''Yellowfang's Secret available in the back of Enter the Clans.Page 1 of the preview in Enter the Clans This error is corrected in the official release of the novel. *He was mistakenly described as gray-brown and a mottled gray. *Although he has been said to be a warrior before he became a medicine cat, he is shown as a medicine cat apprentice with the suffix of -paw, and was said to be apprenticed to Chiveclaw at six moons. *In Goosefeather's Curse, Heatherstar is listed as leader of WindClan while Hawkheart is still a medicine cat apprentice. However, in the prologue of Tallstar's Revenge, Hawkheart has his full medicine cat name during Heatherstar's nine lives ceremony. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations de:Habichtherzfi:Haukkasydänru:Ястребокfr:Cœur de Fauconnl:Havikhart Category:Males Category:WindClan cats Category:Medicine cats Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Mentors Category:Pinestar's Choice characters